Set Fire To The Love Song
by Katherine Maia
Summary: Isabella Swan nunca foi uma garotinha assustada e indefesa. Ela esconde um terrível segredo de todos. Sua vida muda ao descobrir que toda sua vida é baseada em mentiras e que ela não é a única à esconder um segredo macabro.


_**Set Fire to The Love Song**_

 _ **1ª**_ _ **Temporada**_ _ **-**_ _ **Pilot**_

 _ **Isabella Swan**_

 _ **\- Eu ainda estou tentando acordar desse pesadelo.**_

" _Corria sem parar, não olhando para trás nem por um instante. Não se atrevia a olhar para quem estava a perseguindo. Tropeçava, mas seguia em frente, não ousando cair. Ela usava um vestido, talvez esse fosse o motivo de tantos tropeços. Eu a seguia gritando para que ela não tivesse medo, que eu não iria e nem tinha a intenção de machucá-la. Não adiantava muito, a mesma continuava a correr freneticamente por entre às árvores. Estávamos em uma floresta. Eu não sei como eu havia vindo parar aqui, era tudo tão real. Enfim, ela parou. Quando eu olhei ao redor não havia mais a existência de árvores. Estávamos em um campo florido. Eu olhei para frente e me surpreendi com a cena que eu estava presenciando: a garota que eu havia visto antes estava nos braços de um homem. Ele massageava suavemente seus cabelos, enquanto ela escondia seu rosto nas vestes do mesmo. Eu me aproximei cautelosamente em busca de finalmente ver seu rosto. Olhei para o homem e quase caí ao ver que sua boca estava coberta de sangue. Será que ele era igual a mim? Desviei a minha atenção de sua boca para seus olhos. Eram dourados. Mas que merda era aquela? A garota que até então estava com sua cabeça descansada no ombro do homem agora me encarava. Seus olhos vermelhos assassinos. Ela era eu."_

Acordei ofegante. Merda, já era o terceiro pesadelo nesta semana. Olhei para o lado à procura do meu celular em cima da cabeceira que estava na lateral da cama. Ainda eram duas da manhã. Deitei novamente e fechei os meus olhos buscando tentar mais uma vez dormir. Tentativa miseravelmente fracassada. Levantei-me e fui trocar de roupa. Talvez um passeio noturno pela cidade de Cambridge trouxesse de volta o meu sono.

Perto de Londres, Cambridge é uma cidade relativamente pequena. Por isso a minha escolha pelo lugar, eu poderia me _alimentar_ sem levantar muitas suspeitas. Além do mais, eu estava fazendo um favor a própria polícia local ao livrá-los de muitos assassinos que rondam a noite.

Eu sou um _Baalihan_ , ou seja, meio-humana e meio-demônio. Meu pai era um pobre ferreiro do século XIX quando conheceu minha mãe. Eles tiveram um pequeno romance antes dela engravidar. Eu nunca a vi, pois assim que ela me deu a luz, me entregou a meu pai e se foi. E assim os problemas do meu pai começaram. Por causa das minhas condições, meu pai e eu tivemos que passar metade de nossas vidas fugindo dos perseguidores. Eles afirmavam que eu era uma espécie de bruxa que cultuava o Satanás e que praticava magia negra, isso já era motivo bastante para quererem me ver queimada nas grandes fogueiras. De certa forma, eu não os julgava.

Meu pai morreu vítima da cólera, anos mais tarde. No século XIX, Londres enfrentava mais um surto dessa doença. Os primeiros anos foram difíceis sem ele. Eu me sentia sozinha por ter perdido o único que um dia havia me amado verdadeiramente apesar de minha origem.

Atualmente, eu não tenho uma moradia fixa. Era uma nômade e meu objetivo era se deslocar constantemente de lugar em busca de sobrevivência, ou seja, alimento. Algo que não era difícil de encontrar, os _seres humanos_ estavam nos quatro cantos do mundo agora. Mas diferente de muitos eu não matava inocentes por prazer, diversão ou satisfação. Eu fiz uma promessa ao meu pai de matar apenas a raça cruel, sejam eles marginais, assassinos, estupradores, pedófilos e psicopatas. Em todos os lugares que eu fui posso me orgulhar ao dizer que o crime diminuiu bastante e cá entre nós esse feitio não foi por causa da polícia. Isso eu posso garantir.

Os galhos das árvores balançavam de modo agitado à medida que eu caminhava pelas ruas. O bairro não havia muita iluminação, sendo bem afastado das movimentações do centro. Eu preferia lugares assim por serem mais propícios às abordagens dos assassinos.

Dito e feito. Enquanto eu andava, encontrei meu alimento abordando uma mulher com uma faca em suas mãos. Eu odiava essa situação. Em pleno século XXI e os homens ainda tratam as mulheres como verdadeiras cadelas.

Aproximei-me silenciosamente em busca de chegar até a minha presa sem que o mesmo notasse. O homem prendia a mulher contra a parede mantendo a faca debaixo de seu pescoço como de alerta para que ela não gritasse e assim não chamasse atenção. Ele murmurava contra o seu ouvido.

\- Calma... – Ele sussurrou. – Fique quietinha, caso contrário não teremos bons resultados. – A cada palavra sua mais lágrimas rolavam na face da mulher.

\- Se eu fosse você não iria além. – Pela primeira vez minha voz abafou o local. O homem, assustado acabou soltando sua vítima e deixando cair à faca. A mulher não perdendo tempo fugiu, nenhuma vez olhou para trás. Deveria estar muito assustada para pensar se teríamos mais outro refém ou não. O idiota levantou-se como num impulso, seu rosto vermelho de raiva. Fiz um esforço sobrecomum para não rir daquela cena.

\- Está rindo do que sua vagabunda? – Rosnou. Talvez eu não tivesse disfarçado muito bem. No mesmo segundo minha face mudou ao escutar o termo 'vagabunda'. Ele realmente não sabia no que estava se metendo.

\- Eu vou lhe dar mais uma chance. – Murmurei calmamente. – Do que você me chamou?

\- De v-a-g-a-b-u-n-d-a! – Soletrou com uma feição risonha. Não por muito tempo. Dirigi-me até ele e agarrei a gola de sua camiseta, o arrastando até o beco próximo. Rasguei a roupa de cima e lá mesmo o matei. Aquela garota com certeza não era sua primeira vítima e nem tão cedo seria sua última. De nada, mundo!

\- Sabe, eu também odeio quando esses idiotas do século XXI dão uma de machão. – Uma voz ecoou pelo lugar me assustando. Rapidamente me virei e tentei limpar os resíduos de sangue em meu rosto. Puta merda, alguém havia me visto!

* * *

 **N/A: Olá pessoas! Primeiramente, gostaria de alertá-los que sou nova aqui, ou seja, eu ainda estou aprendendo à mexer no site. Isso quer dizer que qualquer coisinha "errada" peço desculpas e que maneirem um pouco comigo. Isso tudo ainda é muito novo para mim. Bom, eu nunca sei ao certo o que falar nos primeiros capítulos, então vamos logo à alguns pontos:**

 **\- Primeira Fanfic no mundo de Crepúsculo e nesse site.**

 **\- Os personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer.**

 **\- Remetente Beward e Karrett.**

 **\- Plágio é muito feio lovers.**

 **\- Baseado no mashup 'Set Fire to The Love Song' das cantoras Adele e Selena Gomez.**

 **\- Agradeceria se comentassem. Dissessem a opinião de vocês. Não leva nem dois minutos, não cai o braço e você pode fazer um autor muito feliz.**

 **\- História também postada no Nyah!Fanfiction. Caso vejam não estranhem.**

 **Eu realmente espero que gostem. Caso haja bastante reviews, não irei demorar muito para postar o próximo.**

 **Xoxo, Kath.**


End file.
